Runaway
by NewMusic098
Summary: Before graduating high school, Lucy wanted her father to accept Natsu as her boyfriend. But things don't always go as planned. High school AU, based on the song "Romeo and Cinderella" by Rin and Len Kagamine. STRONG "T"


**A/N: Hello! I'm back, yes! :D This is a Valentine's Day celebration fic I've thought of writing, to let you all know I'm not yet dead… XD Anyway, please enjoy!**

*****IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END*****

* * *

_**A Fairy Tail Fan Fiction**_

_Written by NewMusic098_

**Runaway**

_Summary: Before graduating high school, Lucy wanted her father to accept Natsu as her boyfriend. But things don't always go as planned. High school AU, based on the song "Romeo and Cinderella" by Rin and Len Kagamine._

**Warning! Slight Sexual Themes**

**~~!**

Only the light of the moon and stars illuminated the lonely-looking mansion that night. Almost everyone was asleep, comfily snuggled underneath their fluffy blankets as they lay their tired heads on the soft pillows.

In one of the rooms, a young woman with blond hair sat on the edge of her bed, brown eyes looking out the balcony through the glass doors with nothing but a nightgown covering her. She stayed like this for a few silent moments, until she got tired of doing so and stood up. She grabbed a blanket and draped it over her shoulders and went to the vanity a few feet away from her bed.

Tonight was going to be special, she thought to herself as she sat down on the comfy backless chair she pulled from underneath the furniture. She looked at herself in the mirror, barely a sign of sleepiness present on her face. How could she sleep, when something exciting was about to happen? She opened a drawer to her left and pulled out a perfume bottle, spraying it on herself and filling the room with the sweet smell of caramel. She sniffed the air, smiling at the sweetness, and put the bottle back to the drawer.

As she closed it, she heard a pattern of knocks coming from the glass doors. Her heart skipped a beat, recognizing that old pattern she and a certain other had used for quite a while. She stood, putting the chair back beneath the vanity, and glanced at the doors' direction. There, a man was standing and waving at her, a silly grin on his face. He wore a black beanie, concealing his hair, but the blonde knew immediately who it was by the scaly white scarf around his neck.

She walked over to the doors and unlocked it, prompting the expected visitor to come in. The man wore an all-black fitted attire to hide his presence in the darkness, but the intensity of his green gaze was more than enough to know he's there. He removed his beanie and threw it somewhere in the room, revealing short, spiky rose-colored hair. He followed as the young girl moved back to the bed, sitting on the edge and looking at him with a small blush on her face.

"So, what are we –?!" The blonde had begun to speak, but was cut short when the rose-haired male grabbed her by the shoulders, removing the blanket that covered her and smashed their lips together in a passionate, albeit forceful kiss. She gasped, feeling the other's tongue pierce inside and began exploring the inner workings of her mouth. A moment after recovering from the shock, her eyes began to flutter close and she reciprocated without question. Her hands wrapped around the man's neck as the other's hands began pushing her down the bed, making her lay on her back.

They stopped a few minutes later, breathless and hungry for air. Both had faint blushes on their cheeks as they gazed at one another, not once tearing their eyes off the other.

"I missed you, Lucy…" The man panted, putting his hands on either side of the blonde's head. The one called Lucy smiled at him and brought a hand to his chest, rubbing small circles with her finger.

"I missed you too, Natsu." She whispered. "I was worried that maybe you wouldn't come tonight…"

"Are you kiddin'?" Natsu chuckled quietly. "I'd never miss out on this! If I ever not show up, I'm dead."

"Stop that," Lucy laughed at his joking demeanor. Natsu had always been a joker of sorts, and it never failed to make Lucy laugh. She gently pushed him up so she could sit, appreciating the cooperation of the rose-haired man. They sat beside each other now, holding each other's hands as they took in the comfortable silence for a while. But after a moment, Lucy spoke. Her voice was a bit nervous, and Natsu noticed since he was feeling a bit of nerves as well.

"So…" She began. "What will it be tonight?" She glanced at her partner, wanting his answer. Even though they had done this several times before, they never went too far. And it usually ended with Natsu cuddling with her until she fell asleep before he left for the night.

"I didn't actually come prepared," Natsu admitted, rubbing his cheek as he looked away in embarrassment. "Why don't we just… make it up as we go along?" She chuckled and muttered an okay, making him sigh in relief. He glanced back after a brief moment of silence, bringing his face closer to hers.

"You smell good…" He complemented, noticing the caramel-scented perfume she wore. "It makes me want to eat you up…"

"Natsu…" She chuckled as she felt his breath against his ear. She shivered when his tongue brushed past against her earlobe and dragged itself all the way to her lips before she was pulled into another kiss. It was gentler, yet it was still full of passion. Her hands went quickly to his neck, carefully removing his scarf and setting it aside behind him. His hands began to wander her body, feeling the soft flesh and every part of her through the thin fabric she was dressed in. He pulled away from the kiss and dove straight for her neck, licking and nipping at the skin lightly.

"N-not so hard, okay?" Lucy whispered, holding onto Natsu's head now as he continued to nip and lick at her neck. The blonde slowly lied down on the bed, bringing Natsu with her. The man rose from his spot, propping himself on his side with his arm and gazed at the woman beside him.

"I won't try anythin' you don't like," He said. "So tell me if you're uncomfortable, and I'll stop, okay?"

"Okay," Lucy nodded. "But I'm still not used to the bitter stuff… Maybe that can be some other time?"

"Sure," The rose-haired male nodded. Grinning, he brought his face closer to her again and gave a small peck to her cheek. She chuckled and met his lips with hers again, and this time, she felt his hands caressing her. She began to feel the heat of their moment, and judging by the look of hungry lust in Natsu's eyes, so was he.

She wondered, as the rose-haired man removed his tight-fitted black shirt, how far they will take this tonight. Even though she was scared, and even though she felt herself wanting to pull away…

"_If it's Natsu, I'll even…"_

**~~!**

Lucy was by the school gates today, glad that her time inside was over for now. Since she was graduating a few days from now, the stress of school activities was heavily pressing on her. It was a good thing that she and Natsu didn't go all the way last night, or she wouldn't have had the energy to come through for today.

She glanced on the watch on her wrist, and looked up to see the rose-haired man jogging towards her. He slowed to a stop when she reached her, pulling her for a hug. They were on different classes, and different clubs, so they would always meet outside near the gates after school.

"Sorry," He said. "Basketball practice was a bit late… Were you waitin' long?" The blonde shook her head in response, smiling at the taller teen.

"No, I just got here." She answered. "Let's go, I want to introduce you to my dad."

"Are you sure that's a good idea…?" The rose-haired man asked, now slightly hesitant to move. They talked about this last night, and Natsu at the time thought it was great. But now that he was thinking more clearly, he was starting to see the flaws in this plan.

"I want him to know that I found my own suitor, so he can stop marrying me off to guys I don't even know." The blonde said, circling her arms around Natsu's. "I know… that he may get upset, even angry… But he's my dad, Natsu. I can't hide this from him forever…"

"I understand," He said, patting her head. Even if he was just as afraid as her, he would go through the ends of the Earth just to be by her side. Hearing the possibility that she might get married to some annoying brat who was probably spoiled most of his life made him want to punch a wall.

They faced worse, and they could probably face her father now. He was scared of not being accepted by her father, but he was more scared of losing Lucy. So when they were ready, they headed back to the Lucy's home, hoping for the best.

**~~!**

Lucy stared blankly at the door to her bed, where a maid with short, pink hair came in with yet another tray of food for her. Though the maid wore an emotionless mask, the concern in her voice was very much noticeable.

"Princess," the maid called as she put the tray down on the vanity. "Please, Princess. You must eat. It has been three days since you have last eaten properly…"

"Go away, Virgo…" the blonde muttered dejectedly, not even bothering to look at the petite maid. Recalling the past events that happened three days ago, her father's news, Natsu's rejection, and her eventual confinement made her want to cry.

"It's just… it's just so unfair…!" She cried out after a moment of silence. Virgo was startled by the blonde's sudden outburst, and was relieved that their master, her father, was not present today. "Why did he have to marry me off to someone I don't even know?! Why is he always thinking about money?! Why is he so against Natsu?! I just don't get it!" In a fit of rage, she grabbed the hairbrush she had on her bed and threw it somewhere. It barely passed Virgo, and the two heard glass breaking. With tear-stricken eyes, she glanced at the new hole the hairbrush left on the glass doors. The same spot where Natsu would always be during the night.

It had been three days since she last saw Natsu, and ever since he was horribly rejected by her father, he had not come back at all. Lucy couldn't even see him at school because she was trapped in her own home, strict orders from her tyrant of a father. She saw Virgo looking at her, the emotionless face still present even in her current situation. But she knew Virgo meant well and was just not good at expressing her feelings.

"Virgo, please… Leave me be for now." She requested. "I'll eat, and you can come back for it later, okay?"

"As you wish, Princess." The maid bowed slightly, and went along her way. As soon as the door closed, Lucy hugged a pillow closer to her and began to cry without abandon. The pillow muffled most of her wails and cries, and eventually, she fell asleep from exhaustion. She awoke a few hours later and finished the meal Virgo had prepared for her, leaving the tray on the same spot for Virgo to pick up later. She then went back to sleep, having nothing better to do and not wanting to go back to her trip down memory lane.

She awoke once again, after hearing a familiar pattern of knocks on the balcony's glass doors. At first, she didn't respond and simply rolled over, snuggling closer to a pillow. But when it didn't stopped and continued to grow louder, she groaned and sat up, glaring in the direction of the balcony only to gasp in surprise.

She stared wide-eyed at the rose-haired man grinning at her from outside. She hurriedly got up from the bed and unlocked the doors, hugging him tightly as soon as he was at arms' reach. She then began to cry again, her voice raspy and broken as she was hugged back by the man she truly loves.

"Natsu… I-I'm so happy… to see you again!" Lucy cried, feeling the man's hand pat her head gently.

"Me too, Lucy…" Natsu responded, trying to hush her worries by kissing her forehead. He led her back inside, fearing she might get a cold, and closed the doors to the balcony. When she finally calmed down and looked at Natsu, she was wearing a sad smile.

"I'm sorry… that it didn't work out with my dad…" She began, sniffling a bit. "A-and I don't know if we can keep doing this…"

"What are you talking about, Lucy?" The man asked. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes, her figure quivering slightly under his intense gaze. "Answer me this: Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do…" Lucy answered, looking at the ground. She was forced to look at Natsu's brimming grin, and she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill again. She was going to miss his smile so much.

"I love you, Lucy," He stated with pride and passion. "I love you and I don't want some other punk taking you away from me… I'll take on anything that's against us, even if it's your old man, and I'll make sure to win!"

"Natsu…" Her tears were freely flowing down her face as she brought herself to hug him again. "B-but… What can we do? I mean the arranged marriage…"

"Oh, that's not happenin'," Natsu chuckled, pushing Lucy from him and grinning at her. "I know this is a bit stupid, comin' from someone who was never into sappy stuff, but…" He pulled a small box from his pocket, wrapped in red satin. The box looked familiar, and Lucy instantly recognized what it was.

"Natsu…" She whispered as he knelt down on one knee, bringing the box up for her to see.

"This isn't a proper proposal, since I can't afford a good enough ring…" He began, already sounding nervous. However, he shook his head, filling himself with determination before continued. "But it's hope… It's hope that we _will_ get married someday… Somewhere far, far away from here…"

"Natsu, are you…" She began, already knowing where he was going with this. She began to feel nervous as well, asking herself if she was ready to do this.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you… run away with me?" He opened the box and presented her with a simple silver ring, no gems attached. Yet to Lucy, it was the most beautiful ring she has ever seen. It was a sign, a promise. They would get married someday, even if her father was against it. He wouldn't know, because they wouldn't be here to tell him. Seeing Natsu's face, full of hope, determination, and love, made her chest swell with emotion. The man she loves was knelt in front of her, waiting for an answer she was to give. Looking in to his eyes, she found her answer. Her fate with this man would not end with a simple _no_ from her father. She finally had the courage to go beyond her father's wishes and find her own happiness with her love. Taking a deep breath, she grinned widely, all fear cleansed from her.

"If it's Natsu, I'll even…"

**~~!**

Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's father, had just returned to their mansion after a business trip. He was sure that by now, his daughter had learned her lesson and would be willing to marry the son of the Duke of Crocus. With a confident stride, he went to her room and knocked.

"Lucy, I'm coming in." He stated with authority. The door was unlocked, so he had no trouble coming in. However, he was surprised by the lack of presence in the room. As he observed the room, the closet open with little to no clothes, most of her travel bags missing, and a letter tucked inside an envelope by the vanity, his surprise turned into shock and fear. He reached for the envelope, tearing it open and reading its content.

"No…" He muttered. The denial and shock were clearly heard from his voice. He took a step back, sitting himself down on the bed and dropped the letter to the ground. He stared absentmindedly at the balcony, the glass doors opened as if showing him the way.

Though the letter was quickly scribbled together, he remembered one thing clearly.

"_If it's Natsu, the man I love, I'll even defy your will, father. I'm sorry, and… goodbye."_

* * *

**A/N: Okay… So I had mixed feelings about this… ._. I don't know if it's good or not, so why don't you let me know in the reviews? :D**

*****IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE TIME*****

_So… I've been gone for a year, I think… ; u ; I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to suddenly disappear. But the good thing is I'm slowly starting my way back to writing fan fiction again! I'm not as good as I used to be, I think, so I'll start my training with this story. I'm also slowly restarting my pace with my other stories. I love fan fiction, it's the reason why I aspired to be a writer/author/mangaka in the first place. I won't ever abandon this; it's become a part of my everyday life. And from now on, I will start writing content that isn't purely for the fans' entertainment. I've noticed that about myself in other stories… strangely, that I only usually write what I think would make the readers happy, rarely ever considering if it'll make me happy or satisfied._

_I guess that all started when I first received hate mail. XD But that's all in the past, so I'm gonna try and start conveying how I feel through my writings, and not just simply "writing a story". I've been expressing my feelings through "Me and Fairy Tail" so far… And I don't want to give that up. Anyway, I'll be far more expressive with my upcoming stories/chapters, and I thank you all so much for supporting me, liking my writing, and keeping a smile on my face whenever I feel down. :D I will finish all my stories, but as I said before, give me time. Though I would probably procrastinate again, but I'll work on that. XD Anyway, thanks again for supporting me! That's all._

_Ja Ne~_


End file.
